


Lover

by FoxVII



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coitus Interruptus, Groping, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, SPN ABO Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII
Summary: Some called it a whirlwind romance. Others, a timeless love affair. Gabriel thought that ‘budding disaster’ was likely closer to the mark, but what did he know? Apparently finding one’s ‘true mate’ threw every sense of forethought out of his normally fastidious brother.Or, Gabriel meets Sam at his brother's wedding. And as it turns out, navigating this 'true mates' thing is a bit harder than he thought.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Sabriel. Written for the SPN kink bingo prompt "coitus interruptus" and the ABO bingo prompt Cedar/Old Books/Sage.  
A big thank you to Amie for the beta on this one!

Some called it a whirlwind romance. Others, a timeless love affair. Gabriel thought that ‘budding disaster’ was likely closer to the mark, but what did he know? Apparently finding one’s ‘true mate’ threw every sense of forethought out of his normally fastidious brother. 

“One month,” he echoed.

Castiel grinned back widely at him, happy in a way that would be bordering on disturbing if it weren't so damn sweet. “One month!'

Gabriel mulled that over for a moment. "And you've been dating how long?" 

As though he knew what was coming, Castiel's happy expression faltered.. "Two months." 

"So you'll only have been together for three by the time you get married," Gabriel summarized. 

"Yes that is how math works."

"Smart-ass comments are my thing, Cassie, not yours. Don't steal my bit," Gabriel replied, curtly. 

Castiel's expression turns wary. "You don't approve."

"I don't _ not _ approve," Gabriel replied, picking his words carefully. "I've met this omega of yours twice."

"You said you liked him."

"Liked him better than _ April. _ That's not exactly setting a high bar." 

Castiel's brow furrowed. "What was wrong with April?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, tipping his head back with the motion for maximum dramatic effect. 

"She tried to kill you, Cassie." He returned his gaze to his now much-deflated baby brother. "If you're so sure about him then where's the harm in waiting a bit?"

“There’s no sense in waiting. It’ll happen. Now, or in another month. Three months. A year. It’ll happen, so why delay the inevitable? He’s my mate, Gabriel. And I’d rather not waste any of the time that we’ll have together.”

He was committed then, and it'd be cute if it weren't so concerning. But Gabriel knew his brother well enough to know that there was no talking him out of it. Not about this. 

“You know you _ are _ allowed to sleep with omegas without having to marry them first, right?” he said instead. 

“Gabriel!"

He held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying! What, is he some kind of traditionalist or what? He needs you to get a ring on it before he lets you go all the way?"

The flush that rose to Castiel's cheeks told him immediately otherwise. “That.. isn’t the case,” Castiel murmured, finally shifting uncomfortably.

Gabriel snickered. "You sure you don’t wanna just...elope? Couple of people in a courtroom, that’s all you need to make it official.” 

Castiel shook his head at him. “We want a real ceremony.”

"We, or you?"

Castiel shifted again, avoiding his eyes. "Both.”

“In a month.”

“We’ve already booked a space--”

“A month, Cassie.”

A sigh. “Did you want to be my best man or not?”

“Of course it’s me. Who else are you gonna pick? Balthazar?” he asked. 

Castiel tipped his head to the side, considering. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him.

“Do it and I’ll disown you.” 

“That’s more incentive than threat,” Castiel replied dryly.

And if shaving cream happened to replace Castiel’s shampoo the next day then, well, Cassie had earned it.

***

The space they’d managed to ‘book’ was a place called the Roadhouse; a bar owned by Dean’s honourary aunt, Ellen. There was a space out back behind the lot which, once properly decorated, would make a nice spot for the ceremony. The bar itself was going to host the reception dinner.

Or, reception burgers and beer, as it so happened.

Gabriel pulled up to it, throwing his Corvette into park and nodding to Cas as he stepped out. Gravel crunched under his feet as he made his way towards him.

“So, if you’re aiming for ‘casual’, remind me again why we’re doing the whole rehearsal bit for this shindig?”

“It’s mostly for Father’s benefit,” Castiel explained.

“I still can’t believe that you seriously want dad to officiate. Did he actually make it?” Gabriel asked, glancing at the building dubiously.

“He did, yes. I think the place inspired him. He’s talking to Ellen about the mechanics of opening his own place now. I heard the words ‘pool hall’ and ‘stage’.”

“More like he wants his own bar where people have to listen to him sing,” Gabriel muttered to himself. “So how many notifications did you set up so he won’t accidentally forget your wedding day?” The number of birthdays and graduations that the man had missed while absorbed into writing his books was astounding.

Castiel began to count off on his fingers. “Five separate ones on his phone, three on his computer. I have an email sitting in my drafts that I’ll be sending him the morning-of, _ and _ I’ve told his publisher. He’s going to be there.” 

Gabriel parked the car and patted Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s your funeral. Er. Wedding.” He made a mental note to get himself licensed to officiate weddings in the interim, just in case.

The inside of the Roadhouse had a warm, homey feel to it. It wasn’t the kind of place he ever pictured Castiel getting married in, but he wasn’t going to question the venue. Not considering the stupid-happy look on his brother’s face.

The scent of cedar, old books and sage twisted through the smells of barbequed meat and spice floating from the kitchen. Gabriel frowned, turning his head to try and pinpoint the source of it. Something about it felt ...significant. Castiel paused at his side as he visibly sniffed at the air.

“Gabriel?”

“Shh,” he hissed. “You’re distracting me.”

“My talking is distracting you from your...nose?” 

Gabriel sniffed the air again. 

"Stop that. People are looking." 

"Let them," Gabriel replied simply. "Say, is that the food, or…?" Not food, but definitely something he was willing to make a meal out of. An omega, Gabriel realized. 

Well, damn. He really hoped they were single. 

By the time he blinked the scent haze from his eyes, Dean had appeared by Cas’ elbow, a glare focused in his direction. "What's up with him?"

Castiel threaded their fingers together, giving Dean (what Gabriel had dubbed) the Look of Absolute Adoration. "Ignore him." 

Dean easily obliged, tugging on Castiel's arm instead. "You never got to meet Jo, did you?" 

"I did not."

“By the way, I exist,” Gabriel interjected, bemused. Predictably, neither heard him.

"She's this way. Basically like a little sister. She thinks she's big shit though - and she is - but you can't tell her that."

"In that case, I will not." 

Their voices faded into the din as they walked away, hand in hand. Gabriel shook his head at them, free to let his fondness show now he was in no danger of being seen by either of them.

“They’re happy, aren’t they?” 

Gabriel bit down a yelp. His father had snuck up behind him without him noticing. He turned to see Chuck beaming at him. “This is nice, isn’t it? All of us here together?”

“Yeah, dad, it’s great.” And it genuinely was. Gabriel saw Castiel on a regular basis, but getting their father under the same roof as them proved to be a mission more often than not. The last time they’d had a family dinner was a year and a half ago when Chuck had finished writing his last book, and spontaneously remembered that he had a family again.

“It is, huh? And I get to see both of you.” Chuck threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in for a half hug. “My two kids, Hey, do you think Cas’ll let me sing at the reception?”

“Dad, you show up? He’ll let you do whatever.”

“I’ll make a note to pack my guitar, then.” 

“Can I get everyone’s attention please?!” 

The murmur of conversation died down as everyone turned to look at the perky redhead that had stood herself up on the bartop. “So we’re gonna head outside and do a quick runthrough of the steps and who’s walking in where and when. After that we’ll come back in for some burgers and then you're free to go!”

“That’s great, Charlie. Now y’mind hoppin’ off my bar?” Ellen chided, without heat. A ripple of laughter floated up from the wedding party as Ellen chased her off the table.

Outside, the scent of cedar and sage was even stronger. Gabriel glanced over the crowd, brows furrowed. There was something familiar to the scent. Not exactly someone he'd met before, but similar to someone he knew. 

"Okay, so you're going to be standing here--" Charlie snagged him by the elbow, dragging Gabriel to his spot in the wedding procession, all without taking her eyes off her tablet. "--you'll be walking next to Sam."

And that was when Gabriel found it. 

Or rather. _ Him. _

"Hi, I'm Sam." 

Gabriel looked up (and up), and was nearly blinded by the sweetest smile he'd ever laid eyes on. 

"Gabriel, right? Cas' brother?" 

Gabriel stared stupidly at the hand proffered to him in a shake.

"I'm Dean's brother. We're the best men, then, huh? Or...men of honour? Guess it's a toss-up to what the preferred term is," Sam said, wrinkling his nose in confusion. "Wild, right, how fast they're throwing this together?"

"Holy shit," Gabriel replied, articulately, looking from Sam's hand back up to his face. 

Sam threw him a strange look. "Uh, you okay?"

"I am now," he beamed back. He waited a beat, for Sam to get with the program; for that struck-by-lightning moment that Cassie had waxed poetic about after having met Dean. The moment when both parties realize exactly what they are and what they will mean to each other. 

True mates. 

What he got was a whole lot of nada. Just increasing confusion radiating off Sam, coupled with that nose-scrunch of his that Gabriel had already decided was one of the most precious things he’d ever seen. Gabriel’s smile faltered, and he quickly changed tactics. “So, walk, huh? Am I supposed to keep up with your pace or are you matching mine?” he tried instead, his grin coming out strained.

Sam looked no less puzzled, but it was coupled - this time - with a huff of a laugh. “I’ll walk slow, no problem,” he assured.

Gabriel jauntily stuck out his elbow for Sam to take, ignoring the twisting sensation in his chest.

***

The rehearsal went off without a hitch, minus Chuck's near bout of waterworks. Gabriel descended on Castiel as the wedding party was trooping back inside the Roadhouse. He grabbed his brother by the arm and yanked.

”I need to borrow him,” he said, dragging Castiel away, ignoring Dean’s indignant ‘Hey!’ and his brother’s stumbling attempts to keep up. 

“What are you--let me _ go _.” Castiel finally shook himself free, halting a few feet from the Roadhouse's rear entrance, but well out of earshot of the rest of the wedding party. “What’s gotten into you today?” The look of annoyance on his face quickly morphed into genuine concern as he took in Gabriel’s tight expression. “What happened?”

“When you met Dean," Gabriel began. "It was instant, right?”

“What was?”

“The-the _ moment _ you kept rambling on about! The lightning strike. The true love-mates thing!” 

Gabriel could practically see the gears turning in Castiel’s head, but bless his brother for opting not to ask the obvious question and instead saying, “Yes, instant. As soon as I scented him, I knew.”

“And he knew too?”

“Yes. It--it’s too startling for someone not to notice."

“So it’s definitely not one-sided?”

Castiel blinked. “No, it can’t be. Biologically-speaking, it’s impossible. If you take it down to it’s base terms, it’s your body recognizing an ideal mating partner, someone with whom you’d be creating the most healthy offspring. It simply doesn’t make sense for it to apply to one person and not the other.” His voice softened to something so gentle it _ hurt _. “Who is it?”

Gabriel’s jaw tightened. “Doesn’t matter, does it?”

“There might be a perfectly good explanation--”

“Doesn’t matter, Cassie.” Gabriel reached out to clap him on the shoulder. “Let’s return you to your beau, hm?”

Castiel’s mouth tightened to a thin line. “I’m not letting this go forever,” he warned.

“I know you won’t. But for now, I’m asking you to.”

Cas nodded. “For now,” he agreed.

***

Gabriel loved life too much to deny himself any part of it. Sure, the whole idea of true mates - and the underlying implication of having a mate at all, of the responsibility it entailed - was frightening, but the fact that it - he - was real and out there and that Gabriel couldn’t enjoy him just rankled.

Or maybe that was just alpha instinct, aggravated to be ignored by his omega. But Gabriel was more than just his base impulses. Instead, he tried to make amends for his earlier reaction, tempering down the interest into something more casual.

Conversation was made convenient given the fact that they had deposited themselves into the same booth. Dean and Castiel were too wrapped up in one another to be paying attention to anyone else, so it was easy enough to lean over and make small talk with Sam.

"So. Did you get roped into the planning?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. For the flowers, of all things. We're supposed to have this nice arch outside that they're supposed to say their vows under, but it hasn't shown yet."

"If it's any help, I don't think they care too much about flowers." Gabriel eyes his brother for a moment. "Or about anything really, right now."

Sam snorted. "_Cas_ might not. Dean says he doesn't but…" he shook his head. "I keep getting helpful _suggestions_ anyway. Do you know what 'manly flowers' are supposed to look like?"

"Obviously they have little mustaches," Gabriel replied, without missing a beat. The laugh he got in response to that warmed him to his core. 

“So what do you do, Sam?” he asked, pursuing the opening that had been given. 

“I’m a lawyer,” Sam said, sounding equal parts proud and embarrassed.

“Nice! Got a firm you’re working at?” 

Sam nodded. “As an associate, yeah. Just came off work, actually. The entire firm has been consumed with this one case. Even the associates have been pulled into it.” His expression twisted into something that looked guilty. “I haven’t had a lot of time to help out because of it,” he murmured, eyes landing on Dean.

Gabriel snorted. “You're balancing manly flowers on top of being a hotshot lawyer? I say you're doing more than enough as it is. And if Dean is anything like Cas, in the end what's most important is that you're here for the event, not what it all looks like."

Sam nodded, and then grinned. "If he notices."

Gabriel grimaced at the two lovers. "If," he agreed. 

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a voice actor," Gabriel replied, wondering if the breadsticks sitting at their table would make for a good projectile. Or if the nauseatingly-happy couple would even notice if it landed right in their faces. 

"No way! Anything I know?"

"Depends. You watch a lot of anime?"

Sam chuffed a laugh. "More Dean's thing than mine."

"Well I wouldn't mind introducing you to my body of work anyway," Gabriel said, with a wink. 

Sam hummed, thoughtfully. "I'll consider it." He either missed the innuendo entirely or he was okay with the prospect. 

Gabriel really hoped that it was the latter. 

***

The wedding itself was only a week after that, and Gabriel found himself looking forward to it. He convinced Castiel that he was just happy to see his baby brother tie the knot (figuratively and literally) - and he _ was _\- but the wedding also meant that he'd be seeing Sam again.

He reminded himself to play it cool as he stepped into the Roadhouse again. At least he was dressed to the nines this time instead of his usual casual wear. If nothing else, he knew he looked good.

Castiel was in a state of bliss. If he didn’t know his brother as well as he did, he might’ve suspected that he’d had a toke before stepping into the building. Alas, he was only high on the much more boring fumes of being gross-in-love.

Knowing that the groom didn’t need any reassurance - and certainly wouldn’t get cold feet - he took the chance to head out to make sure that Chuck did, in fact, remember that his youngest was getting married today. He got a text back confirming that Chuck was indeed on his way, and he pocketed the phone again. 

The top floor of the Roadhouse normally had rooms to let the overly drunk sober up. For this occasion, they'd been turned into dressing rooms for the groom and his omega. 

He scented Sam as soon as he stepped back into the upstairs hallway and steeled himself against the urge to run over and bury his nose in his neck. He made sure that he was steady before he even dared to look at him. 

When he did, he saw Sam staring at him, one hand braced flat against the wall to hold himself upright. 

Gabriel hurried toward him, his own issues all but forgotten."You okay?" 

But then he saw the almost dazed look in Sam’s eyes - and what pretty eyes they were too. “Holy _ shit _,” Sam said. “You. You’re--”

It was Gabriel’s turn to blink. “Wait. Seriously? _ Now? _” 

Sam nodded, raising a hand to brace himself against the wall. “Yes, now,” he snapped back, with furrowed brows. Immediately, he looked contrite. “I'd just come from work. Before. The last time. I was wearing inhibitors,” he explained, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Understanding clicked into place. “You couldn’t scent me before.”

“No, I couldn’t.” Sam pushed off from the wall, determined to stand on his own two feet. His hands flexed at his sides. “How did you…?”

“Hold off?” Gabriel asked, with a wry smile. “Well you weren’t making it easy.” He took a step forward. “Can I come closer?”

“Yes. Yes you can.” 

Gabriel held his hand out for a shake. “Time to do this properly, I guess. Hey there. Gabriel Shurley. I’m Cas’ brother.” 

Sam slid his palm against Gabriel’s. “Sam Winchester. I’m happy to meet you,” he huffed a nervous laugh. “Genuinely.” 

The handshake turned more into a handhold, given that neither party seemed keen on letting go. “Gotta say, I hate being ignored,” he replied, cheerfully, pulling Sam a bit closer, even if it meant having to tilt his head back to keep meeting his eyes. 

“Sorry,” Sam murmured, not meeting his gaze. Nervousness threaded through his scent and Gabriel backed off again.

“Too much?”

“Huh? Oh, no. I meant--” Sam gestured at himself in lieu of words. “Most alphas don’t like their omegas being so tall...especially taller than them. Male alphas, anyway.” 

Gabriel grinned again. “I think you’ll come to find that I’m not ‘most alphas’, Sam.” He reached for Sam’s hand again, making contact when Sam didn’t shy away from him.

“We have time before the ceremony. D’ya wanna sit down for a bit, Sam?”

“Please.” 

***

The first door that Gabriel opened led to a room stuffed to the brim with odds and ends that must have been shoved there to make room for the ceremony. Sam remained plastered to his back, using the top of Gabriel's head as a chin rest as he looked inside. "Good enough?"

"Not for you it isn't." That being said, if a makeshift storage closet was as good as they'd find for private space, they'd come back to that. "Let's check what's behind door number two," he said, tugging on Sam's hand to lead them further down the hallway. 

A few boxes were scattered in the next bedroom as well, though not enough for it to be an issue. Sam was on him as soon as the door clicked shut, somehow all at once folding himself down and yanking Gabriel up to scent him. 

Gabriel soothed a hand down Sam's back as Sam pawed at his collar. The neat knot of his tie was quickly undone, and the likelihood of being able to replace it with the same precision was slim to none. But with a whole lot of Sam pasted to his front, Gabriel found that he didn't really care. Nor, he suspected, would Castiel even notice. 

"There _ is _ a bed here, if you want to lay down," Gabriel murmured to him. Sam nodded before hauling Gabriel forward by the lapels, walking him backward to the bed and securing him down with the weight of his bulk against Gabriel's legs. 

Gabriel laughed as Sam muttered to himself, working free the button of Gabriel's collar and then burrowing down against his bared throat with a contented sigh. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair, enjoying the smoothness. 

"Do you always keep it long?" he asked. 

Sam nodded against his neck. 

"Good." 

Sam raised his head, then, scooting in the extra half wiggle it took to close the distance between their mouths to kiss him. 

The kiss was exactly the kind of soul-shattering, earth-shaking, sparks-flying-while-the-angels-sing-overhead kind of kiss that happened in the movies, which he'd once mocked. Sam’s mouth was soft, pliant, and one that he’d be happy to kiss forever. Which was a damn good thing considering that was precisely what he meant to do. 

And in hindsight sight, things wouldn’t have gotten this heated if they didn't have the privacy to continue things. Suddenly, the clothing between them wouldn’t have felt like _ too much _. The suit wouldn’t have felt so restrictive. The need to get his hands onto Sam’s bare skin wouldn’t have been all-consuming. 

Gabriel wouldn’t have gone for the belt of Sam’s pants. He wouldn’t have shoved them open and slid his hands inside, one to curl around his hardening length and the other to grab a handful of his ass. He wouldn’t have been steadily grinding himself up against Sam, losing himself to the sound of his moans.

Oh, who was he kidding?

It would have happened anyway.

***

“I thought the groom was supposed to get cold feet,” Castiel murmured, looking down the hallway. “Not his best man.”

“If you’re implying I’m the _ bride _ in this scenario, I’m walking,” Dean grumbled beside him.

Castiel nudged him affectionately. “I said no such thing.” He checked another door, closing it behind him once he was done peeking. “Any luck getting in touch with Sam?” 

“Nothin’. He doesn’t ignore my calls,” Dean groused. Castiel looked over his shoulder in time to see Dean scowling at his phone. He reached over to rub his thumb between his brows in an attempt to smooth away the wrinkles of his concern.

“We’ll find them,” he assured, walking to the next room. He opened the door, looked inside, and immediately closed it, his expression one of carefully controlled neutrality.

“I found them,” he stated, over the din of alarmed

“And?” 

When Castiel neither replied, nor moved, Dean shouldered past him to yank open the door himself. He got two steps before he stopped.

“For real? Sam? On my wedding?”

Castiel stepped back inside, making eye contact with Gabriel over Dean’s shoulder. Gabriel lay tangled up with Sam, nose to neck, and entirely at ease. Sam, on the other hand, was trying to wriggle away from Gabriel’s octopus-like hold on his torso while also trying to zipper himself into modesty.

Gabriel wasn’t as concerned with the state of his undress. Typical.

“I-uh.”

“True mates, Deano. Deal with it,” Gabriel stated, wriggling back in place to burrow in against Sam’s throat, happy to keep things going even with an audience in the room. “Let me know when it’s time for the speeches. Otherwise we’re stayin’ put here.” 

Sam only smiled sheepishly, settling his arm over Gabriel’s shoulders.

Castiel shrugged. “You needn't bother yourselves. Benny and Balthazar volunteered to say a few words in your place,” he stated. With that, he pulled at Dean's hand, tugging him out of the room and closing the door behind them to give the new lovers some privacy. 

"But--!" Dean protested. 

"Wait."

After much thudding and cursing and various other cacophonous noises, the door was yanked open again. Gabriel looked a mess, but at least he was done up. Behind him, Sam ran a hand through his hair to try and regain some semblance of dignity. 

“Over my dead body, he will,” Gabriel muttered, stomping past Castiel. He got to the end of the hallway moment before Sam did, hand extending back to grip Sam’s at the same time as Sam reached forward to take his. 

“_My _ wedding,” Dean murmured, almost a whine.

Castiel kissed his cheek. “Well, it seems like we’ll be attending theirs shortly,” he told him, leading Dean from the room. “And as you know, turnabout is fair play.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on tumblr as fox-vii!


End file.
